


Our Last Name

by DisguisedasInnocent



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8580943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: When Lena Luthor shows up at Kara Danvers's apartment the last thing that she expects to find is another woman inside it, especially another woman that shares Kara's last name.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Implied romantic relationship between Kara and Alex, but it can be interpreted as a simple misunderstanding.

Alex’s eyes flicked away from Lena Luthor’s slender form to meet her foster sister’s eyes. “Alex Danvers,” the dark-haired woman said as she extended her hand to Lena, “FBI.”

“Oh,” Lena blinked in surprise—Alex caught the quick flicker of confusion in her eyes before it faded into a cool expression—and reached out to take Alex’s hand to give it a loose shake. “Lena Luthor, though I expect you knew that already. I’m surprised Kara hasn’t mentioned you before.” 

“She’s a little overprotective.” Alex explained with a shrug of her shoulders. The older woman let her eyes follow Lena’s movements; the slight squaring of her shoulders, the straightening of her spine, and the purse of her lips. “Which, I have told her is a bit ridiculous considering I’m the Federal Agent and she’s the Cat Co reporter. I’m fairly sure that Kara’s job is much more dangerous than mine.” 

“Your job is dangerous Alex,” Kara huffed as she drifted over to Alex’s side, “I have a right to be worried about you.”

Alex chuckled at the pout that had overtaken Kara’s lips. “I suppose you do.” She murmured as she wrapped her arm around the slightly taller woman’s back and pressed a soft kiss to her cheek. “Speaking of work, I’ve got to get back to it, the results should have come back by now.” 

“But, I thought we were getting lunch…” Kara mumbled sadly. 

“I wish I could Kar,” Alex sighed before squeezing Kara’s hip and disentangling her limbs from the other woman. “Tell you what, I’ll pick up your favourite for dinner tonight, how about that?”

“Oh!” Alex watched Kara’s expression flip from a despondent frown to an almost giddily happy smile. “Potstickers?”

“Of course.” Alex chuckled, and out of the corner of her eye noted that Lena’s frown had deepened. “I’ll see you at six.”

“Umm,” Kara glanced away from Alex for a moment, and Alex knew that she was checking the small calendar that hung on her bedroom wall, “You’d better make it half past, Snapper’s got me running all over the city for background interviews this afternoon.” 

Alex hummed in agreement before she lent in to place a last tender kiss on Kara’s cheek. “I’ll see you here at half six then. I’ll bring dinner, and you bring dessert.” 

The answering smile that blossomed across Kara’s face caused Alex’s heart to skip a beat as she retreated to the front door of Kara’s apartment.

“So,” Alex heard Kara turn to Lena as she clicked the door closed, “what can I do for you Lena?”

“You never told me you’re married.” Lena replied—and Alex could hear the slight huff in her voice through the wall, and she knew that Kara would hear her quiet laugh as well. 

“Oh! The last name…” Kara said, and the rest of her sentence drifted off into silence as Alex slipped down the stairwell of her apartment building.


End file.
